


TIME AND FALLEN LEAVES

by sweetmindpalace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Rare Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmindpalace/pseuds/sweetmindpalace
Summary: All this time she's looking for someone taller to be her prince, until a cute shorty appear in front of her.An absurd love story between a very tall girl and her 22 cm-shorter lovely libero.





	1. The Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write something for Haikyuu although I've been a fan of this manga for years. The reason I write this is because it seems not may people ship Nishinoya and Kanoka so I might not get to read a fanfic about those two cute characters and just create one. Can you imagine how funny and adorable these two will be, considering the girl is so much taller than the boy here. He he he.  
> I'm sorry in advance if you guys might not understand some part of it because English is not my first language (and my grammar are far from perfect). Although this fanfic might not what you can call amazing, I hope some of you still willing to read it and hopefully some people who read it can smile because of this fanfic.  
> Thank you for reading it.

His name is Yuu.

Nishinoya Yuu.

His teammates call him Karasuno's Guardian of Deity due to his skills in receiving ball and defending Karasuno from opponent's attack. As a libero, you could say that he's a pretty awesome defender. But nothing, nothing could prepare him for this attack known as Amanai Kanoka.

It's all started because Hinata is so nervous before their first match in the Spring National Tournament. It's understandable that he get anxious. After all this is the first time he step in a national competition. Hinata gets scared easily in a situation where there's many big and strong opponent like this. His restless nerve make him accidentally pushed Nishinoya. As Nishinoya fall forward, he saw luscious boobs underneath volleyball uniform in front of him. The words written on that uniform is Niiyama Girls High School. Because of Hinata, he's about to fall to those tender boobs!!!

_Ah... Could this possibly one of those lucky happenings that one only experiences in dreams? Basically, the lucky ero. Thank you God.. Thank you.._

Nishinoya said his gratefulness to God while closing his eyes, prepared to taste what it feels like to fall on a woman's breast until a sweet voice ask him, " _Are you alright_?".  
He feels two firm hands caught his arms and open his eyes. In front of him, standing a pretty girl. Her hair is short, she has a sexy aura and really tall!! His jaw dropped. _I was caught in the arm by a total babe_!!

She gave him a concerned look. Nishinoya just realized he hasn't answer her yet.

_" Yes. Yes. I'm fine!"_

The boys and the girls that become Miyagi prefecture representative are line up side by side so Karasuno Boys Volleyballs Club is standing near the girls from Niiyama Girls High School. This school is Miyagi's representative for years to nationals, just like how Shiratorizawa Academy is the boys's representative for Miyagi for years. Because of this, the members of Niiyama Girls High School Volleyball club have been nicknamed the "Queens".

Nishinoya can't take away his gaze from that girl. _Ah, so she's one of the Queens_.

He was about to ask about her name when Tanaka suddenly call her.

_"Oii!! It's Kanoka, right? Long time no see!"_

_"Ryuu-chan. It's been forever!"_

Nishinoya startled. _So the pretty girl & Ryuu know each other?_

_"How long has it been? Primary School Grade 4?"_

_"Sounds about right"_

_" You're as tall as ever!!"_

Tanaka casually talk with Kanoka. Their conversation is interrupted by the captain of Niiyama Girls High School that pointed out the opening ceremony will start soon so they need to line up.

_"Let's do our best, Ryuu-chan!"_

_"Yes. Uh.. Ah"._ Tanaka shyly answered her. Just realize that his childhood friend now become a grown up girl. Not to mention she grown up to be a hot babe.

After the girl go back to line up with her teammates, Nishinoya asked about her to Tanaka.

_"Who is she? How do you know her?"_

_"Her name is Amanai Kanoka. She's about our age, 2nd year in Niiyama Girls High School. I know her because we went to the same primary school. Although she moved to another school when we're on grade 4"._

_"She's so tall. What's her position?"_

_"She's a Wing Spiker, like me. I believe that she's the up-and-coming ace of Niiyama Girls High. We practiced volleyball together in primary school"._

_"I'm so jealous you have a pretty girl like her as childhood friend"._

_"She's not like that when she was a child though. I mean she's taller than me and acted like a boy so I don't see her as a girl until just now. She's grown up so much."_

Nishinoya glance to his right where Niiyama girls line up but he can't see her from where he's standing.

_Amanai Kanoka, eh. I wish we'll met again._


	2. The Embarrassing Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fateful encounter, here comes the embarrassing tale that follow!  
> An absurd love story between a very tall girl and her 22 cm-shorter lovely libero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for reading this. I myself giggling at the thought of what will happen next between these 2 cuties. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Today is a good day._ That's what Amanai Kanoka said to herself while wiping sweats on her forehead. Niiyama Girls High School just win their first match on the Spring High School National Tournament and she feel utterly happy. They're on their way to find a place where they can wait before starting their second match that will be held 3 hours from now.

_I still need to work on my spike though. There's many case where my spike can get through the opponent's block but not become score because the opponent could received my spike. I need to practice harder._

When they are near the bathroom, Kanoka said _"I need to go to toilet first. Please continue to go without me. I'll catch up with you guys later. Just message me the place where everyone gathered to wait for our second match"._ Her teammates said yes and continue to walk while Kanoka enter the toilet.

Several minutes later, Kanoka go out from the toilet. She's checking the inbox of her phone.

 _"We are in front of the 4th Gymnasium"_. Her captain sent the message.

When Kanoka go to find the 4th Gymnasium, the cute key ring of her bag suddenly fall to the floor. She bend down her body to pick up the key ring, then something embarrassing happened.

**DUG.**

Kanoka didn't realize she just lowered her body in the middle of the way, just before a turn. She felt something bumped her head. When she look in front of her, she see an orange short pants. When she look up, she see a boy staring down at her. His cheeks look as red as tomato and he quickly avert his eyes when it meets Kanoka's.

_Wait, wait, wait. What is the thing that just bumped my head?? It's not 'that', right? Please tell me it's not that!! I don't even have a boyfriend yet!!_

Kanoka jump backward when she realize that something so embarrassing has just happened. To make the matter worse, the entire Karasuno High School Volleyball squad are standing behind the boy with orange t-shirt and short pants. The shocked expression on their face make red color start creeping on Kanoka's cheeks.

She begin to bow before the boy in front of her.

 _"Sorry.... Sorry. ..Sorry. ...My key ring..... My key ring suddenly.... suddenly.. eh.. it dropped on the floor.. so I.... I.... and I... I mean.. I just bend down.... I did it to pick up the key ring... I did it without thinking...."_ Kanoka flustered and end up almost speaking nonsense.

 _"Eh... It's alright... I was also chatting with Ryuu when I turn right so I don't realize that there's you in the middle of the way. I'm sorry. I should more aware"_ , said Nishinoya. His cheeks still crimson from embarrassment.

" _Don't worry Kanoka. You just bumped into Noya-san's abdomen. He won't die just because of that_ ", said Tanaka with a smile on his face.

 _"Oh, so it's just his abdomen?"_ , Kanoka said while silently thank God that it's not what she thought.

 _"Of course it is. For someone as tall as you, even when you bend down you're still as tall as his abdomen. Where do you think your head bumped into?"_ Tanaka asked.

Tsukishima join in the conversation, _"Because Nishinoya senpai is small"_.

Nishinoya radiate killing aura, _"Tsukishima!! What are you saying? I'm going to lecture you! Crouch down here! I mean, sit down here! Get lower than my vision!!"_

 _"Hi hi hi hi"_ , Kanoka laughed at the funny scene in front of her. Nishinoya saw her laughing face and thinking it will be great if he can make her laughing all of his life.

 _"By the way, Kanoka. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your teammates?"_ Tanaka asked.

_"I was just from the rest room. My teammates are waiting for our second match in front of the 4th Gymnasium. I was on my way to meet them there."_

_"So you guys won your first match? Congratulation!!"_ The captain of Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club, Daichi Sawamura, congratulate Kanoka.

_"Thank you very much. How about you guys?"_

_"We're just won our first match too. Although there's a little bit problem because of our ultimate decoy here missing his shoes. Ha ha ha"_ Tanaka smile gleefully at Hinata.

_"By the way, my name is Nishinoya Yuu. You should at least remember the name of the boy that you bumped your head into"_

Kanoka is startled to hear what the small boy in front of her said and become embarrassed again when she remember what just happened earlier. She take a better look at him. _Isn't he the boy that almost fall on my arms when the opening ceremony is about to start? Judging from his uniform, it seems that he is Karasuno's libero._

There's tiny tuft of dirty blond hair that falls over his forehead, in contrast with his wild dark brown hair that ruffling upwards. His brown eyes full of determination. Despite his short stature, Kanoka feels there's something big about him. _He looks so cute though_. _Like an energetic little puppy_.

_"My name is Amanai Kanoka. Nice to meet all of you"._

_"Kanoka-san, when will your second match start?"_ Nishinoya shyly asked the girl in front of him.

"At 2 pm"

_"Our match will start at 3 pm. So maybe.. maybe if your match is over and our match hasn't over yet... I will be glad if you and your teammates can watch us. I mean, we will be very thankful if pretty girls watch and support us"._

Kanoka smile at the cute boy in front of her. _"Ha ha ha. Okay. Let's do our best, Nishinoya-san, Ryuu-chan. I will go now because my teammates must be waiting for me"._ Kanoka waving her hand to Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club to say goodbye and go away.

 _"I mean, we will be very thankful if pretty girls watch and support us"._ Kanoka smile while recall what Nishinoya has said to her. _As expected, today is a good day._


End file.
